Higher Up
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: The Man In The Moon. The one who chooses the Guardians and directs them to whatever is needed to save the world. But even he bows to a higher authority.


**AN: So, this one's been festering in my head for a while. If it doesn't make sense, well, poor you :P**

**Review Response: gandalf: You weren't signed in so I coudln't reply via PM. As for your question "Like the Sandman, characters like Jack Frost are anthromorphic personifications. So how do you know he's older?", for one, the seven Endless, including Dream, were born right at the very beginning of the universe, before things like winter, Christmas, teeth, Easter or heck, even the Moon even existed. Then it was stated in the movie that Jack Frost was only several hundred years old (as well as every Guardian being alive before becoming Guardians) which means that the Guardians would be millenia younger than Dream. The entire oneshot was based on the concept that Dream is the Lord of Stories, anything that was conceptualized by imagination, which includes the Guardians since they are a big part of human folklore. Hope that answers your question.**

"You want to be alone?" Pitch Black, All Powerful Harbinger of Fear, questioned the white-haired boy in front of him while brandishing a frost covered wooden staff in one hand and squeezing the life out of a bird like creature in the other.

"Then, be alone!"

After that declaration of intent, Pitch then dramatically cried out in pain as the bird like creature pecked his hand. He then threw away the bird as if it meant nothing, which to him, it did.

"Baby tooth!" The white haired boy cried out before turning his attention to pitch who was sneering cruelly at him.

"You have a tendency to interfere, Jack." And with a sinister laugh, the Guardian of the Dark Ages snapped the staff in two, causing the boy, now identified as Jack, to cry out in pain as if he was snapped in two as well.

"Goodbye, Jack." And with a wave of his hand, Pitch sent a barrage of black sand at Jack, sending him careening into the same crevice that Baby Tooth fell into.

=================================page break===========================================

A black haired man with extremely pale hair stared at the scene of Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit, try to warm up one of the Tooth Fairy's subordinates with black, unblinking eyes. A couple of millennia ago, he wouldn't have cared, he mused, but his recent forays into the world of mortals have opened his eyes to a lot of the emotions that he once lacked. How his ever cheerful sister would be so proud.

And so, it was with great relish, that he sent a bout of inspiration in the direction of the tiny fairy. A couple of seconds later, the little fairy went inside Jack's pocket and pulled the Guardian's attention to the container that was carrying the Guardian's lost memories. With a faint smile that looked more like an arrogant smirk on his lips, the unknown figure vanished.

=================================page break===========================================

A pair of ebony eyes surveyed the area as a horde of monstrous equines made out of black sand faced off against Jack Frost, a hummingbird and reptile hybrid and an old, fat man with a white beard. The fighting was actually on even footing at first, and then the advantage tipped over to the Guardians.

Man in the Moon seems to have picked well, he mused. However, it wasn't enough to have a clear victory against the Boogeyman. With a slight smirk, the figure gave a casual wave of his hand before vanishing into the darkness.

Moments later, the tiny, golden figure of the Sandman appeared, back from the depths of the Dreaming.

=================================page break===========================================

"Don't look at me like that, you old chess player." The black haired figure snapped at the moon, which was shining quite a bit brighter tonight tan it did on any other night.

"Or did you forget your place? You and your precious Guardians were born from stories and imagination, both of which lie in my realm."

"I let my gaze wander for a while and the world was almost blanketed by fear, something that my dear sibling would never let me down." The figure continued on, imagining his extremely obese sibling.

"Let's make one thing clear, Man in the Moon. I give you and you're Guardians a lot of leeway concerning the fictitious beliefs of mortals, but all of you, stories, imagination and myths, all belong in the Dreaming and the Dreaming belongs to me."

And without another word, the anthropomorphic personification called Dream vanished without a trace.

=================================page break===========================================

**AN: So, yeah. Lord of Stories and a bunch of mythical characters. Yeah.**


End file.
